Mission Impossible! Protect the princess
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, one of the top agent in Konoha's secret organization ANBU; cold, cunning, skilled and deadly . . . So how the hell did he end up playing babysitter to the most impossible pink haired girl that ever lived? SasuSaku. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: PROTECT THE PRINCESS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A tall figure stood inside a boarded up room of an abandoned building within the heat of the city, a few blocks away from the night life capital. A man clad in all black watched through a telescope as a fat and burly man threw his head back with a laugh and wrapped his arms around one of the many girls surrounding him.

"_Raven, this is fox. Do you read?"_

He smirked as he lifted his hand to touch his ear communicator. "Loud and clear . . . dobe."

"_Teme!" _The voiced whined. _"I came up with some cool names, at least use them!"_

He chuckled and returned to his work as he saw their target stand up accompanied by two women, a brunette and a blonde.

"_Let's just get this over with, I'm getting hungry." _He heard a growl. _"Anyway, Target sighted. Hideaki Aso, wanted for human trafficking and is currently being hunted for stealing an artifact from the black market which was currently being auctioned for an estimation of—" _

The voice paused and let out a low whistle.

"_Whoa, teme. This guy had some balls to nab that piece of crap; it says here it was pricing about 2.9 BILLION dollars." _He snickered. _"So that's why the old lady wants that asshole dead."_

"Hn." He frowned as he saw their target, Hideaki Aso go into the elevator. "Shit. Dobe, location?"

"_Wait, let me see." _Shuffling of papers was heard. _"Ah damn it! Where is it? Where is it!-?" _crash. _"Teme! This is why I hate surveillance; I told you I'm better suited in action!"_

"You got it last time, now it's my turn." He smirked as he heard another string of curses. "That was our deal, Dobe."

"_Yeah, yeah. Got it!" _tapping on a keyboard was heard. _"He went to the penthouse suite. Climb up the stairs towards the roof. Use shadow, he'll get you a perfect shot to kill off that mother fucker."_

He smirked as he grabbed the long and heavy bag by his feet and started sprinting towards the stairs. "Still name your toys, dobe?"

"_Hey I resent that! Shadow is a cool name for a rifle!"_

He slammed the door open as he reached the roof sliding over the cement floor he lay their focusing their favorite 'toy' towards their target.

"Whatever you say dobe."

He peeked through the rear sight and found Hideaki in the kitchen sipping on a glass wine, the brunette he was with sitting in front of him. "Target sighted."

"_Okay, I'll see you down at Ichiraku teme!"_

"Hn." He steadied hi weapon at the right angle and narrowed his eyes when the brunette latched herself towards his victim. With one swift movement he pulled the trigger and a mile away the man known as Hideaki Aso lay dead.

He smirked.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>"Hey look, isn't he handsome!" A feminine voice whispered to her group of friends as they watched a young man pass by.<p>

'_Girls…'_ He scowled as he heard annoying high pitched squeals as he walked into the small district. '_Trust dobe to eat at such a crowded place…'_

Running a hand through his dark raven locks he inaudibly growled as he heard the shuffling of feet behind him. The group of girls was following him.

"Damn it." He cursed softly as he heard more giggles behind him.

Sasuke Uchiha, eighteen years old, your normal everyday heartthrob who has the persona of a cool and impassive prince. But by night, he plays as _codename: 'wolf'_ working for the ANBU, as one of the top ranking agents. He was one of the best of the best, highly known as the best in the industry of playing mind games with victims and killing them one by one: quick and easy.

"Should we approach him?"

"look he's heading into that restaurant!"

"Is he meeting someone? Oh my god! I hope it isn't a girl!"

"Yeah that'll ruin all chances for me!"

"Anyway let's just keep following Mr. tall dark and handsome!"

He smirked as he entered the familiar Ramen shop known as Ichiraku and found his blonde haired best friend sitting on one of the stools of the bar. Judging by the number of piling bowls piled up around him he was probably on his fifth bowl, he must have been waiting for him to arrive seeing as he was holding back on eating his much beloved food.

"TEME! Over here I saved you a seat!" He called out as soon as he saw his spiky haired friend.

Uzumaki Naruto, eighteen years old, sun kissed skin, wild blonde hair and stunningly beautiful cerulean eyes. Naruto, like Sasuke was also part of ANBU also ranked as high, if not higher than the Uchiha himself. Both of them were known as the golden combo due to their excellent teamwork and skill.

Naruto downed a tall glass of beer before turning to face his long time partner and friend.

"What took yah so long!-?" He whined as he called a waitress over and ordered a bowl for himself and the other for sasuke, "I was starting to think you got lost or something."

Sasuke ignored the blonde and sat down the bar stool next to him, frowning when he heard his group of stalkers walk in the restaurant.

"There he is!"

"Oh my god! look at that guy he's sitting with!"

"He sooo HOT!"

"Do you think they're . . . together?"

"AS IF! Not all hot guys are gay!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched.

Being called gay was something, but being called gay with Naruto… ugh.

"Oi Teme! Hurry up with that ramen." Naruto spoke with a mouth full of noodles as he looked at Sasuke who was nursing his beer. "I got a call from the old lady saying she wants to see us for another mission!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and took another swig of his drink, getting more irritated as another bubble of giggles erupted from the stalking group of girls.

"The blonde guy is so cute!"

"Yeah but the dark haired guy is so hot!"

"Are you sure they aren't gay?"

"WHO CARES? AS LONG AS THEY'RE HOT!"

"Tch. Girls." Sasuke scowled and started eating.

"Mm?" Naruto looked up at his friend and swallowed a mouthful of ramen. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." Sasuke stood up and placed the right amount of money to pay for his meal on the table. "Hurry up dobe."

"Geez, I can't believe a prick like you is my best friend." He pouted and stuffed his hand in his pocket fishing out for some bills.

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward; His forehead almost touching Naruto's. "But you love me anyway."

Naruto turned red from the contact and sputtered out incoherent protests, all in all both of them ignoring the squeals behind them and the panic state of the restaurant about a group of teenage female customers fainting from severe blood loss and the restaurant being the scene of a possible mass murder.

"TEME!" Naruto pushed him away still red in the face from embarrassment. "STOP IT! I'M NOT GAY LIKE YOU!"

"Hn" He smirked. "Who says I'm gay? And what proof do _you_ have to prove your own sexuality, U-zu-ma-ki-kun."

"S-SHUT UP YOU GAY ASS HOMO FREAK!"

Sasuke chuckled and walked towards the door. "Come on dobe you said that the boss lady is calling for us right?"

"WAIT! I'm gonna pay for my meal first!"

"Already paid for."

Naruto stopped and looked at the whole 200 dollar bill on the counter and smiled gleefully.

"Thanks teme!" He shouted all previous emotion of anger vanished.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO EVERYONE! KILLATFIRSTSIGHT HERE WITH A NEW STORY, NOW I KNOW I'VE SAID THAT I'LL BE BUSY WITH EXAMS COMING UP BUT I FELT BAD LEAVING MY DEAR READERS LIKE THAT SO I DECIDED TO LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH THIS. AND I KNOW YOU'RE ALL PROBABLY SAYING THAT YOU'D RATHER HAVE A NEW CHAPTER OF ONII-CHAN TO IMOUTO-CHAN OR BLOODY BLOSSOM OR WTTVC! OR EVEN A WEAK HEART FOR THAT MATTER, BUT I WANTED THIS OUT BEFORE I FORGET THE CONCEPT BECAUSE OF TOO MUCH STUDYING. <strong>**EXAMS OF MAJOR SUBJECTS WILL BE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW DX**

**WISH ME LUCK!**

**HEHEHE SO THIS IS A SASUSAKU FROM YOUR'S TRULY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT~!**

**...**

**I SUCK AT MAKING TITLES AND SUMMARIES XDD I JUST REALIZED THAT!**

**So what do you think? Pretty short right?**

**But next time it'll be longer.**

**So like I said in the beginning this will be a SasuSaku. Though please feel to comment on more pairing of Sakura you would like to see.**

**:D**

**Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In which boredom fuels creativity :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please?"<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_**Pleeeaaassseee?"**_

Sasuke sighed and looked over to Naruto who had his hands clasped together, begging. "I said no. We had a deal remember?"

"Oh come one!" Naruto yelled as they entered a rather classy looking building. "You know how I hate manning the stakeout van!" He whined.

"Like I said, we had a deal." He shot the pouting blonde a glare as he spoke once more. "And next time you bitch about it, you'll find a gun shoved up your ass. You got that?" Sasuke's deep voice left no room for argument as he pulled out a keycard and slid it through the presented slot of the large double metal doors before them.

Naruto grumbled as they entered a long dimly lit hallway following Sasuke closely behind.

"Fine…" He breathed out. "But at least let me eat in the van! You know how hungry I get when I'm not doing anything!"

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the blonde continued to ramble about situations in where he almost dies of starvation because of his constant reprimanding of not to eat during a mission. He ignored the loudmouth as he pulled out his identification card and placed it over the scanner and did the same with each eye.

_**Access Granted.**_

_**Welcome—**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

Naruto growled in irritation as he came to a conclusion that the Uchiha wasn't even paying attention anymore. "Bastard…" without saying another word, which was a surprising feat, he took out his own identification card and did the rest of the procedure.

_**Access Granted.**_

_**Welcome—**_

_**Uzumaki**__**Naruto**_

The metal door slid open and they wasted no time in crossing the carpeted floors and onto the elevator at the far end of the hall.

"_Gokorosama deshita_" A dark haired woman greeted the two as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Ah! Shizu-nee" Naruto bounced over to her with a large smile. Sasuke greeted her with a nod and proceeded on walking away, the two trailing not too far behind him.

"So how was the mission?" She asked with a small smile.

Naruto sighed and brought his hands up behind his head. "Boring"

"Sasuke-kun making you man the stake out van again?"

Sasuke smirked.

She giggled as she patted him on the shoulder. "That's what you get for betting against an Uchiha, Naruto-kun."

"Mou, Shizu-nee! Since when did you take Sasuke-teme's side over mine?" the blonde pouted.

Shizune pinched his cheek with a teasing grin. "I'm not taking sides nor have I ever."

Sasuke eyed the woman. "Is there another mission for us?"

Shizune shrugged as the elevator halted on a familiar floor and the doors slid open.

"Go on," She urged pushing the two out. "I'm just gonna grab Ton-Ton and catch up to you two." She smiled.

They shared a glance as the elevator doors closed and left them alone within yet another long empty hallway before heading to the large door that was situated at the end. It didn't take that long for them of reach the doors.

Naruto gave him a grin before grabbing the handle and threw it open with one swift movement.

The office they entered had a perfect view of the city night-life. Buildings of all sizes could be seen, lights flashed from left to right illuminating the dark skies. Tokyo tower was not far from the scenery as well. The office was beautifully decorated of neutral colors such as white and black with splashes of blue and gray here and there. A large desk situated within the middle of the office containing a white computer and various documents lay upon it, an untouched tea set surrounded by pictures—presumably of family and friends. A sofa that stretched from one wall to another that could easily fit two people lying down. The sofa contained velvet black pillows. Across the room a bar was placed, containing the finest of wines and, of course, sake.

"I trust everything went well?" A voice called out to them.

Their eyes fell upon the figure of a woman dressed in a white ensemble. Her back was turned to them, admiring the view of Tokyo, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hai," Sasuke spoke up. "Tsunade-sama."

A chuckle escaped her painted lips as she turned her head to face them, lifting her glass up as a mock toast. "As expected from the golden combo."

Naruto let out a loud laugh at that. "Ha! You give us too little credit Baa-chan!"

His smile didn't even drop as he avoided the oncoming stapler that was aimed for his head.

"Watch your mouth." Honey gold eyes regarded him sharply. "Mataku… I swear kids these days and their lack of manners."

Naruto snickered once more.

"Now you're _really_ starting to sound like an old lady…baa-chan"

And another onslaught of office supplies came barraging at the blonde loudmouth.

Sasuke sighed as he watched his partner dodge a puncher and glanced over to their supposedly fearless leader who was now holding a vase above her head ready to throw it at Naruto.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Ah. Trust Shizune to always be there when things get out of hand.

Said Brunette came into the room with a pig wearing pearls within her arms looking frantically at the scene.

"Shizune," Tsunade yelled out before throwing the vase towards the unsuspecting male who caught it with a smile. "You're late!"

The secretary sighed as she surveyed the damage done by the two destructive blondes and sighed in relief.

'_At least there isn't a gaping hole on the wall like last time…'_

"Gomen Tsunade-sama, I had to pick up Ton-Ton here from Izumo and Kotetsu…" She muttered as she set the pig down who trotted over to the unoccupied sofa and jumped on it to watch the upcoming spectacle.

Tsunade eyed her for a moment before letting out a tired sigh then promptly fell unto her awaiting chair. "Report."

Sasuke stepped up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Hideaki Aso with a bright red circle and x crudely drawn with red permanent ink slid onto the desk.

"Target, Hideaki Aso, Dead."

Four simple words and yet it was enough for Tsunade to acquire that Shit eating grin that made anyone feel their skin crawl every time she did it. Tsunade hummed in amusement as she reached over and picked up the lone photograph. "Any trouble?"

"Nope! Not this time" Naruto spoke up with his usual grin. "Sorry for not having any messes for you to clean up this time, Baa-chan."

Tsunade ignored the last comment and leaned back into her chair. "Yes, a shame it is… Keep it that way."

Naruto laughed.

"Well I guess payments are in order…Shizune!" She called out to her assistant at she hesitantly took hold of her untouched tea and grimaced when she caught a whiff of what it might have been made of.

Shizune sighed and shot a withering look towards the Honey Blonde female and smiled at them once more before pulling out two brown envelopes and handing it to both of them.

"There you go!" She giggled. "The contact decided to reward you both a little earlier than expected"

Sasuke was first to receive his and pulled out the white check and smirked. "40 million Yen?"

Naruto sputtered and hastily grabbed his own, nearly ripping it apart as he tried to open their pay. "Whoa… who did you say the contact was again?"

Tsunade looked up from her not so delicious tea and shrugged. "Just some rich bastard I used to know…"

Sasuke shoved the check into his pocket and left his hand in them.

"So what do you have for us now?"

Tsunade smirked. "Smart boy."

"EH!-?" Naruto whined. "You're sending us out on another mission!-?"

"Don't whine." She glared. "And be grateful… this one is ranked as **Double S**."

The two male tensed at that. Double S mission where reserved for the most talented ANBU agents. These missions were by far considered as top priority, it would vary to those of assignments that were crucial to the organization or to the whole of Japan.

"D-Double S?" Naruto repeated. "You're kidding… right?"

"I don't kid Uzumaki."

She used his last name.

It was serious shit.

"Will you Accept?"

Once again for the umpteenth time that night, the two shared a look.

Neither were surprised to see that their expression mirrored the other.

What could they say?

They **loved** challenges.

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on doing another chapter for Crimson Blossom…. But this just kinda snuck up on me XD<strong>

**So what do you think?**

**Review?**

**- 40 million Yen is roughly around 500,00 US dollars. Rounded up :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"More wine sir?"<p>

"Hn"

Naruto watched his partner with a bored stare as the waiter filled up his glass with ease granted by his profession. When the waiter asked if they would want anything else the Uchiha waved him off and slightly lifted his glass in silent gratitude for his services. The blonde sighed as the waiter walked away leaving them with each other's company once more.

"Man… I hate these black tie events!" Naruto grumbled snatching a piece of entree from the buffet table. "Rich people are always so snooty." Just to prove his point, loud—cringe-worthy—laughter came from the group of old women who were not far away from their place. Sasuke nodded in agreement as he eyed some familiar faces in the mass of people attending tonight's event. He could easily spot previous clients mingling within the crowd as soft music played in the background.

"And what's with the masks anyway!?" Naruto grumbled as he pushed his orange and black mask to reveal his face, which was occupied by a very annoyed scowl.

Tonight's event was a masquerade ball hosted by one of their previous clients who deemed them fit to grace the occasion with their presence as thanks to a job well done. They had politely declined the offer but Tsunade had insisted that they should attend hinting about their mission being briefed at said party. Sasuke nursed his drink silently, keen eyes scanning the surrounding, seeing familiar faces around. Naruto continued complaining to his stoic companion about Shizune's choice of attire for them. He hated having to wear such 'dull and boring' colors. He was about to call a waiter over when a very familiar face came into view.

"Hey isn't that… SHIKAMARU!" Naruto called out waving his hand to catch the young man's attention.

The pineapple-haired Nara came into view with his usual lazy stance, his crying clown masked pushed to the side of his face and his right hand raised in a casual greet.

"Yo."

Sasuke greeted the new arrival with a nod which the genius acknowledged with the same.

"How you been these past weeks?" Naruto slung an arm over his shoulder and grinned at him. Shikamaru sighed and shrugged his arm off his person. Naruto was such a touchy feely guy.

"Fine," He grumbled. "Tsunade's been on my back for Intel gathering. Work's been a bitch."

"True that!" Naruto shoved a glass in his hand which he gladly accepted.

"Gathering information?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the Nara.

"Nope, not tonight" He seemed a bit relieved for that. "Family thing actually, my old man is out there getting his colleagues an earful of his _quote_ genius son, who will someday take reign over the Nara Corporation_ unquote_." he grumbled the last bit with much unconcealed distaste.

"Wow," Naruto deadpanned. "That must really _suck._"

"It does." He took a swig as his glass. "How 'bout you two? Mission?"

The two nodded and the brown haired genius left it at that. Their conversation was cut short when a waiter came close to their little group and called for Shikamaru, apparently his mother wanted to flaunt him some more. "Well, hate to get up and go but the Hag's calling."

He bid the two goodbye and once again left them in each other's company.

**…**

"When were we supposed to meet our client again?" Naruto asked irritably as he and Sasuke moved away from the buffet table to the corners of the spacious ballroom to keep a low profile… which was extremely difficult seeing as almost half of the entire female population within the area was stealing glances at the two handsome mysterious strangers dressed in black.

Sasuke glanced at his wrist watch and opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off when the lights dimmed and spot lights directed towards the stage where a man in his mid thirties—presumably the host of tonight's event, walked with confidence and a lovely lady by his side. The man walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone thrice and then smiled at the crowd.

"Friends! A wonderful evening to all," He started. "I trust everyone is enjoying themselves as much as I am?" He lifted his half empty glass of wine and murmurs of agreement came from below him. "Tonight is a special night, a celebration of the fated meeting of I, Aiko Arata and the lovely Hanabuki Saya…"

The speech went on with his soon to be wife shamelessly hanging all over him and the crowd applauding every now and then. Naruto groaned in disgust, that man was old enough to be that chick's dad or something. He'll never understand why rich old men want two or three young wives to go along with his wealth.

"It's called flaunting dobe," Sasuke explained as he sipped his drink.

Naruto made an unimpressed sound as he watched the man retell the tale of their so called fated meeting. "If I had that much money, I won't waste it on some pretty face." He smirked at the idea of him being one of the world's famous billionaires. "I'd use it for something important."

"Like buying out Ichiraku Inc. for their world famous ramen?"

"Right! Like buying out—"Naruto blinked. "Neji! What are you doing here?"

Clear opal eyes glared at him and sighed. "I see you haven't changed quite a bit, Uzumaki." His gaze shifted over to the man beside him. "Uchiha, still saddled up with the moron I see."

Sasuke tilted his head. "I got used to it."

Neji smirked and walked away, hands inside his pockets. "It was nice seeing you two."

"Hn."

Naruto stood gaping. What the hell was Neji doing here? Did he have some part in their super secret mission as well?

"Dobe." Sasuke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"W-What?"

Sasuke sighed and dumped the rest of his drink in a nearby potted plant. "Hyuuga. Ring any bells?"

He scowled. "Teme. Of course I know who the Hyuuga are! They are like the biggest name in the shipping industries not to mention in other businesses such as-" He stopped himself as he remembered.

_Hyuuga _Neji

He turned as saw the man in question standing beside the famed Hyuuga Hiashi donned in traditional Japanese formal wear, exchanging words with other big company names. He sighed as he turned to his partner, looking smug as ever.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't hurt yourself too much."

"Shut up."

Clinking of glass was heard and the two assassins drew their attention to the soon to be wed couple who seemed to be finished with their little story telling.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," The man known as Aiko Arata started. "Tonight is a night of celebration! Dine, Dance and most of all—"

His body dropped dead before he could even finish his statement.

"A…A…**Arata!" **

All hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Yay! A sign of life on the planet of Ikillatfirstsight.<p>

Review please!


End file.
